Will you ever love the way i am? Zetsu one shot
by Naruto'sKnuckleHead
Summary: There's a new member in the akatsuki but seems to be a mystery. Zetsu tends to find out... will he succeed and find out why she is so self centred...
1. Chapter 1

Part 1-New girl

` = inner thoughts

xD let the story begin xD

"Zetsu, come into my office please" Said the echo that filled the hide out.

-Sigh-

I opened the door into the office to see Mumsy (leader, Pein) at his office doing a stupid Sasuke pose, which really pissed me off and a girl which seemed to be in the Akatsuki cloak but her face hidden just like Kakashi has.

"Zetsu, this is Hanaka for the next couple of week I want you to look after her and show her around the base"

"Hello, Zetsu ... n nice to meet you" Hanaka said in a stuttering shy voice.

"Nice to meet you too" I replied

`Do i have to put with her for the next god no's when, why me why could'nt Tobi be stuck with her`

I nodded at Mumsy and moved my head motioning Hanaka to follow me, once she realised what i was trying to say she jumped and followed saying bye to the leader. Along the corridor i heard Hanaka's footsteps behind me starting to slow doing then running to catch up every now and again. We finally got to the emty room that she will be staying in.

"This is where you will be staying and i will leave you to get settled in if you need anything i will be just in the lounge which is just down the hall and round the corner from where the leaders room is."

"Okay..." Hanaka said and smiled.

I nodded and started to turn towards the lounge.

"Err Zetsu...Thank you"

I turned once again and smiled even though she might not of seen it as for my body.

I went back to the lounge and sat down where Itachi, Hidan and Deidara was sitting around. They all turned at me and gave me the 'What did Mumsy want this time' look.

"New member"

"oh ... again dam it Mumsy, what is it with him adding more members. We have enough beutiful arts un" Said Deidara.

"Hmm well her name's Hanaka..." Before I could finish I heard a whimper and footsteps.

I turned and just got the last of Hanaka's cloak. I turned to Deidara who was now confused.

"Well done Deidara you upsetted her without even meeting her..." I sighed and left the lounge to follow Hanaka.

"What... what did i say" Said Deidara faintly.

I finally got to Hanaka's room and knocked. Once i heard the signal to say I could come in I opened the door to Hanaka sitting on her bed cuddling a pillow crying.

"Look what Deidara said he did'nt mean it, he's just a stupid blonde"

"No... it's true im never wanted. All through out my life i have been rejected even my own mother and father rejected me. No matter what i do all i have to do is turn up and i get rejected."

Me: well i decided to redo the story and change it into a one shot. The first part is done and what did yew think?

Zetsu: hmm thanks anyway for reading what was in the previous story but Naruto's Knucklehead's mouse in her head seems to have stopped spinning the wheel and she could'nt think of any thing.

Me: err thanks for that Zetsu...anyway please comment, fav and if yew havernt all ready follow xD


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 - No mater what i will protect you.

I looked at Hanaka as she finished her sentence.

"Hanaka, when i started the Akatsuki, i also had a ruff start but i pulled through. But with me i had no one at all, not even now im still on my own. Im mostly used in this group, im used for a spy but im totally fine with that. Im the only one who is not human and as much as i wanna be normal it will never become what i want it to be. Deidara was like that with me, just because he's a jerk and he thinks he's all that but i pulled through and now he leaves me alone. If you make friends with him then you should be fine"

Hanaka wiped her tears and looked at me.

With out thinking i lifted her head and kissed her on the a while i pulled back noticing Hanaka blushing.

"Sorry..." I said

"No it's okay...really"Hanaka said shyly.

I smiled "Come on"

Me and Hanaka walked into the middle of the base where every one hangs out (except for Pein).

Deidara looked up and walked towards Hanaka.

"Im sorry abot earlier. I did'nt mean it, wanna start again" Deidara said smiling.

I smiled 'wow since when is he nice' i thought to myelf.

"No worrys and sure we can start again. My names Hanaka please to meet"

"Deidara"

After a while Hanaka had met all of he members of the akatsuki and made friends with them all...well except for Hidan as he's just a stubborn asshole. I walked up to Hanaka and wispered in her ear.

All of a sudden Hanaka shouted "Yes" she blushed when she realised she shouted.

I toke Hanaka away from every one into my room.

"Hanaka what ever it is i will always be there day or night. If ur in trouble i'll come and save you what evr the reason i will always protect you no matter what...I love you"

Hanaka smiled and kissed me "I love you too"

Me: *pokes head round the corner* Im soooo sorry it toke ages to update :L i could'nt really think of any thing thats why the second part is soo short ... anyway comment/reveiw or email me what you thought about it and let me no ways to improve. PLease fav, follow and comment/reveiw


End file.
